silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Should Have Made Spaghetti for This
is the season premiere of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Battle Dig The tribes would face off in singles. The four castaways would race along the beach to dig up a single bag in a designated lane. They would then have to race back to their respective finish mat. The first person to be touching the bag and their finish mat would score a point for their tribe. The first tribe to score three points would win. Reward: Flint, and 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Villains Immunity Challenge: Air Raid Each tribe will race up a tower and through a series of obstacles to the top. When they get to the top, they will launch sandbags with a slingshot attempting to hit a series of targets. The first tribe to hit all their targets wins Immunity. An additional target in the far distance can also be hit. If it is, a Battle Flag will be triggered. Winner: Villains Story Day 1 Host Luke P arrives in Hainan, China to open the seventy-sixth season of Survivor. Two separate ships carrying twenty-two castaways arrived at the beach. These were the returning contestants for the season, split into two tribes divided by heroes and villains. Godzilla swam behind the Heroes boat and joined the tribe on the beach when they gathered. The tribes gather on the beach, where Luke introduces them to the season. He reveals that they would be competing in their first reward challenge right off the bat. Apart from competing for flint to make fire, they would also be competing for Coins, because the Marketplace was in effect. After introducing the challenge, the teams were decided. Starting off; Cloud, Harry, Mark, and Papyrus faced off against the Colonel, James, Pennywise, and Snape. Cloud dashed for the bag, but James wrestled him to the ground. Mark and Snape fought it out in the corner, while Harry and Pennywise both made for the bag. Mark and Papyrus doubled-up on Pennywise, allowing for the Colonel to guard Harry. Once Harry dug up the bag, the Colonel seized it and ran for the finish. Despite his age, he reached the mat and scored the first point for the Villains. The next teams were Chun-Li, Lightning, Peridot, and Yukari facing Lapis, LD, Satania, and Wednesday. Satania was instantly tackled and pinned by Chun-Li, as Lapis took to taking down Lightning. LD and Yukari wrestled upon reaching the digging spot, forcing Peridot and Wednesday to try and dig around them. Lightning successfully threw off Lapis and threw Wednesday out of her way as she dug up the bag with Peridot. LD grabbed her and wrestled the bag from her hands, running to the mat with Peridot hanging off of her ankle, scoring the second point for the Villains. The next round were teams of three. Godzilla (only allowed to use his hand), Kanna, and Sans faced Anti-Pops, Yuki, and Sadako. Sadako crawled quickly, but Kanna jumped on her back and pinned her down. Anti-Pops ran for the bag, but Godzilla blocked him with his finger. Sans and Yuki reached the digging spot, and wrestled with one another. Sadako, with Kanna clinging onto her back, reached the digging site and dug up the bag, making her way to the mat. Godzilla attempted to stop her by grabbing her between his fingers, but she slipped through and crawled to the finish with the bag, scoring the winning point for the Villains. Luke awarded the Villains with their flint and wallets full of 20 Coins for each person. He gave the tribes the maps to their camps, before sending them off. It didn't take long for the Heroes to find their camp. Once there, all they found was a machete and a single bag of rice. Lightning was quick to take the machete and head into the woods, searching for branches to chop. She found one right away and put the blade to it. Chun-Li and Papyrus aided Lightning, carrying the pieces of wood to camp after Lightning took them down. Papyrus was a little disappointed that they got right to work without introducing themselves first. Yukari plotted out a design for the shelter, telling it to Harry. The wizard approved of it, and the two shared nice banter as they gathered the wood. Cloud showed off his strength early, climbing up a tree and knocking out several coconuts. He joined Harry and helped bring the shelter together. After making good progress on the shelter, the Heroes finally settled and talked with one another, each introducing themselves. Harry and Lightning spoke to their tribe, suggesting that everyone do their part to keep the tribe flourishing. Everyone came together and agreed to stay strong. The Villains soon arrived at their camp, finding the rice and machete. Eager to visit the Marketplace, the tribe dropped their flint and headed over. At the Marketplace, the Villains were greeted by a vendor who showed them everything on sale. After viewing the items on sale, nobody felt bold enough to spend their money just yet and returned to camp. However, a few things caught their eyes. A scroll for 50 coins, a strange box for 80, and another strange box for 40. After returning to camp, the tribe socialized and got to know each other. Snape promptly took up leader position and began planning out how setting up camp would go. While gathering wood, the Colonel and James made conversation. Both being notorious villains that highly respected each other, they agreed to stick together. While working, Anti-Pops attempted to talk to Wednesday, but received the cold shoulder from her. This did not please him. Day 2 On the morning of the Heroes tribe, Peridot and Sans met up by the beach. They exchanged jokes and laughed with one another, becoming good friends quickly. Sans agreed to bring in Papyrus and start up an alliance. Cloud and Lightning shared a conversation in the woods after gathering water from their waterhole. They recollected on how they were in opposing alliances in their last season, but agreed to work together and ignore past troubles. Yukari noticed Cloud and Lightning talking and intruded on the conversation. They openly told her what they were talking about, which Yukari found noble. The vocaloid then suggested sticking together, trusting both of them and wanting to add more to her alliance that she was trying to form with Harry. The two agreed to it. On the Villains tribe; Anti-Pops, Snape, Wednesday, and Yuki visited the Marketplace together. To win some trust, Anti-Pops spent all his Coins on extra wood for the shelter. Yuki had a bad feeling about that move. At camp, Satania decided it was time to heat things up. When the other four returned to camp, she brought Anti-Pops, Snape, and Yuki together to discuss aligning, liking all three of them. Although they found Satania's presentation boisterous, they agreed to it. Satania dubbed the alliance the "Four Devils." Back on the Heroes, Mark attempted to make fire. Using all his strength, he was able to get sparks and light the fire for the Heroes, without even having flint. Harry and Mark had a chat away from the others, growing close and agreeing to stick together. Harry mentioned his friendship with Yukari, who could probably help them out. On the Villains, Lapis tried to bond with Sadako. Sadako's creepy presence unsettled the blue girl, but she insisted on working together. Lapis approached Wednesday with the alliance idea. The girl was dismissive, but accepted it. As such, Lapis' trio was complete. Elsewhere, Pennywise offered Yuki a balloon. The girl took it as an alliance offer, and accepted it. Day 3 On the third day, the two tribes arrived for their first Immunity challenge, where Luke introduced the Immunity idol to them. After hearing their challenge, the tribes prepared to duke it out. Godzilla was one again only allowed to use his hand. The Villains took an early lead through the obstacles, with James and LD helping everyone through. On the Heroes, Kanna and Sans struggled, keeping the tribe back. The Villains quickly covered ground and reached the top of the tower. The Colonel started launching, but had a hard time hitting most of the targets. Eventually the Heroes caught up and Mark began launching. He made up for a lot of time and caught up with the Colonel, but the Villains were ultimately triumphant and won Immunity. Luke presented the Villains with the idol, granting them safety from the first vote. He then delivered the news that the Heroes would be attending Tribal Council to vote the first person off. The tribes then returned to camp. Returning to camp, the Heroes were devastated. Mark gave them a spiel to bring up their spirits, keeping his head held high. Cloud, Harry, Lightning, Mark, and Yukari all came together to talk strategy. The general consensus was to take out one of the weaker tribe members, which were undoubtedly Kanna and Sans. Peridot met with Papyrus and Sans to discuss the vote. They mentioned names such as Lightning, who was a big threat, but knew they needed her strength. They agreed to go for a threat who wasn't as useful in challenges, Cloud. Chun-Li approached Harry to talk about the vote, which Harry told her it was between Kanna and Sans. She suggested Sans, who had a brother on the tribe, but knew Kanna was equally dangerous. Peridot and Yukari talked on the beach, where Yukari mentioned the plan to vote either Kanna or Sans. With this, Peridot was struck with concern and suggested going for Cloud. Yukari rebuked this, claiming Cloud was strong and reliable. Peridot couldn't help but agree, but suggested going for Kanna before Sans. Meanwhile, Kanna and Godzilla spoke with Papyrus. The skeleton told them that the plan was to vote for Cloud, which the two dragons agreed to. Peridot brought Sans and Papyrus together to tell them the change of plans, that Sans' name was being thrown around and Kanna would be the safer vote. This concerned Sans, but he was willing to change his course to vote for Kanna. Chun-Li and Godzilla talked with Harry and Lightning, verifying the Kanna and Sans targets. However, nobody was sure just yet. The Heroes arrived at Tribal Council and met Luke, before dipping their torches into the fire. Once gathered, they discussed how things were going at their tribe. Everyone seemed to be getting along, but there was a lot of indecision on the vote. Everyone tried their hardest to bite their lips, but Sans was open about knowing that he was a target. On that note, they cast their votes. Once the votes were cast, Kanna was the sole voter for Cloud. The rest of the tribe came together and unanimously voted out the dragon girl. Kanna was shocked, but couldn't help but giggle and thank everyone for the fun time, before having her torch snuffed and leaving the game. Luke commended the Heroes on having stuck together to cast a vote, but knew the unity would not last. Taking their torches, the remaining ten Heroes returned to their campsite. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running